<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starry Sky by Vanu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349204">Starry Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanu/pseuds/Vanu'>Vanu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 3, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>... I guess, Bittersweet Ending, But everything ends well, Constellations, Divine Comedy Reference, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I hope I portrayed them well, If you think I could tag anything else be welcome, M/M, Makoto/Minato trying his best, New's year eve, Not-so-nice deaths mentioned, Not-so-nice insects mentioned, Ryoji and Makoto/Minato being stubborn, Ryoji doubting of his existence, Ryoji losing his humanity bit by bit, Stargazing, The Answer, Then December, This is utterly self-indulgent now that I realize, it went from 0 to 100 real quick, nothing too explicit but...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanu/pseuds/Vanu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From human perspective, the stars always have been in the sky, unchanging and eternal from the mayfly lifetime of humanity. And such, people have trying to found reasons why they are there, creating and developing mythical and legendary stories of divine nature.<br/>But the same can be said about humans, right? In the starry sky of human story, in the endless abyss of time, humans have also created endless stories either mythical or real to fill the gaps, and who can be better to narrate them than Death itself?<br/>And in this snowy landscape, a new story is created, one of both love and death.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Or, if you didn't like the flowery description, Ryoji and Makoto watching stars and December happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arisato Minato/Mochizuki Ryoji, Iori Junpei/Yoshino Chidori (Mentioned), Kirijo Mitsuru/Takeba Yukari (Implied), Mochizuki Ryoji &amp; SEES | Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, Mochizuki Ryoji/Persona 3 Protagonist, Mochizuki Ryoji/Yuuki Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stargazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, this was a curious ride.<br/>I planned to write this a one-shot of 2k or 3k words, but as everyone can see, it endep up mutating into this two-shot of possibly 7-8k words along with an extra and a possible epilogue. And while the two chapters are going to be published, I'm not to sure about the extra and even writing the epilogue (Now finished xD)<br/>In second note, I hope I wrote this in a in-character and consistent way since It's my first time writing with characters that aren't mine but have a solid personality. Anyways, I hope whoever is reading this enjoys it too in the same way I enjoyed writing it - My hearts bleed for those two &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early into the night - “<em>Maybe 9 or 10 pm?</em>” - when the two boys finally decided to get up off the bed after the “events” of the afternoon. Tangled legs were untangled, the nakedness disappeared with the school uniforms, and the sleepy embrace was replaced by hands holding and a closeness no less intimate - a black haired head resting in the shoulder of the blue one - at the borders of the bed. After all, just deciding to get up doesn’t mean they want to truly walk and go out of the bedroom. It wasn’t neither the mood nor the moment yet.</p>
<p>Makoto watched vacantly the lamp, dimly illuminating the room that was too darkened by an autumn's night - Or was it already winter? Well, not that matters anyway. As the light flickers, the blue haired boy squeezes his boyfriend’s hand a bit more and considers the fact of having to buy another light bulb. It has been a while since he had bought one, but that goes for later. Now, he only wants to appreciate the atmosphere.</p>
<p>But as if he was reading his thoughts, or more exactly, after reading his thoughts, the other boy finally spoke - “You should try to buy a star lamp, you know? They are so beautiful and funny” - Even if Ryoji talked with a more calm and less expressive tone than usual, it wasn't necessary to see his face to know he was smiling.</p>
<p>Makoto gives a small, fleeting smile and a content noise - “I’m not too sure about it, but I could give it a try” - And it wouldn’t be a lie to say he is somewhat interested in them, it just happened that the situations were never the right ones to buy one.</p>
<p>“That’s perfect. I can help you to choose one even” - Ryoji lifted his head from Makoto’s shoulder and began to talk more lively - “I think I saw some in Paulownia mall, and all of them have all the constellations actually”</p>
<p>Even if Makoto couldn't muster more than a small smile on his face, the happiness within his heart contradicted the expression - To see Ryoji regaining his usual cheery demeanor make his entirety of being warm. Such a mettle really belonged to his face without any doubt - A star, coincidentally, one could say, independent of how chesy and cliche it sounds.</p>
<p>
  <em> “I’ll… probably make you sad” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Make sure that I exist” </em>
</p>
<p>… Truth to be told, Makoto naturally isn't good with either words or expressiviness, being sometimes too honest and other times too evasive, and his past certainly didn’t help with the matter. But if it's for Ryoji, for this beautiful and understanding boy with a warm heart, he will try his best to help and support him, to be a rock for him, someone in which he could, without question or doubt, feel “real”. This is the least he can do for Ryoji and for what he has done - Making him feel alive again and be at his side always.</p>
<p>“Something is telling me you know-”</p>
<p>“Everything about stars?” - Both of them laugh, and Ryoji proceeds with a smile and a dramatic tone - “From Andromedas to the Fox, passing the Eagle, the Giraffe and the Crab”</p>
<p>Makoto lets a snort escape, in part thanks to the dramatism of Ryoji, but also from the memories of certain “decisions”, you could say, in Yakushima - A crab moving sideways as he followed it. His companion noticed this and, with a reaffirmed courage, he continued his “drama” while getting up and trying to do figures with hand shadows. As expected from a dimly lit room, they ended up deformed - Not that they had an actual shape naturally by that matter -, but that didn’t do anything to discourage Ryoji and his (non-)talent.</p>
<p>Petting the dogs. Marveling at the dragon, the hydra and the pegasus. The hunter pursuing the hare and the bull. And the colorful feathers of the peacock and the apus - Makoto listened and watched with utmost attention the stories and images behind every constellation named, noticing the genuine enthusiasm in every spoken word and in his mind as they evolved into the legends of old times.</p>
<p>The centaur and his apprentices, like hercules, perseus, the serpent holder or the twins - A fleeting sadness and silence proceeded, interrupted with a mute “<em>k</em><em>eep going</em>”. Then the golden ram, his fleece and the heroes who follow it. The maiden of justice with her inseparable scale. And the multi-faceted swan and its many stories - “<em>Does that mean I’m a swan?</em>” was a thought crossing Makoto’s mind at hearing one of the interpretations of the animal.</p>
<p>But as the outside clouds dispersed and the moonlight entered the room, Ryoji stopped talking and was mesmerized by the night sky with a glee in his eyes that Makoto knew quite well - The same brightness when the black haired boy drag him into the helpers club, or during the visit to Kyoto and when they fell in the decorative fountain.</p>
<p>“You think we could see them from the roof?” - It was said with a quiet and small voice, not so much as a question than as a dream, something it <em> can’t </em> be done and betraying the known glee.</p>
<p>Makoto directed his gaze to the clock at the head of his bed - 10:28 PM reads. He frowns at this. Ryoji should have left long ago, like a <em> long time ago </em> - “I don’t think you should even be here to begin with” - Although that doesn’t mean he wasn’t weighing the downs and ups of going to the rooftop</p>
<p>“The curfew! I completely forgot all of you have one” - Ryoji facepalmed while letting a smile and humorous tone escape - “I guess I’m going to get you in problems… well, more problems if I stay longer, right?”</p>
<p>“<em>Well, it cannot be any worse than the hot springs</em>” but Makoto decided against that attempt at humor (Not that neither of them actually want to remember that anyways) to soften the atmosphere, for it's clear to him the hidden low spirits of Ryoji. In fact, it was likely that the previous dissertation about constellations was nothing but an attempt of his to distract both of them from the previous conversation.</p>
<p>
  <em> “I’m... really here, right?”</em>
</p>
<p>He frowns at the memory</p>
<p>“Anyways, I gotta get going. It will be worse if Aigis or one of our senpais catch us” - Ryoji said as he approached the other boy, sitting again in the bed and taking his hand - “I hope tomorrow we are able to see the stars. I could try to get a book or guide and all for it”</p>
<p>The happy, relaxed smile didn’t do anything to soothe the churning feeling within Makoto’s heart. Yes, in part it was thanks to Ryoji’s closeness, but there is something more sitting in his stomach, slightly uncomfortable about what the other said - A hidden discomfort and sadness</p>
<p>“<em>The fact that tomorrow will come… scares me…</em>”</p>
<p>What an idiot was the first thought that crossed his mind, yet it wasn’t with malice but totally the contrary: genuine fondness, not a feigned one made to hide one disinterest or emptiness. He may have doubted for a bit, but he decided to do it at the end.</p>
<p>So, when the black haired boy tried to close the gap between their lips, Makoto simply got up from the bed and guided him to the door. Obviously, without first taking and accommodating his mp3 and headphones.</p>
<p>Ryoji seemed to understand instantly what the smaller of the two wanted to do, and he just let himself laugh - “I thought you were the responsible one between the two, so what are you doing breaking the rules, Makoto?” - There was a clear and warm teasing in his words.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, the blue haired one simply shrugged what was said and considered for a couple of seconds what to say...</p>
<p>“<em>It’s the least I can do</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>If you fear tomorrow, then don’t wait for it”</em></p>
<p>“<em>I don’t like seeing you sad</em>”</p>
<p>In the end, he just followed with something simple.</p>
<p>“It’s not that big of a problem. Besides, it isn’t the worst thing we have done” - He spoke in a silent tone as he opened the door quietly, remembering how they secretly entered school two days ago to go to the rooftop. And in hindsight, this situation isn't any different.</p>
<p>“Again as the secret agents, hiding with the goal of reaching the roof!” - Ryoji said with a hushed and exaggerated tone - “Truly, agent 02, this mission is one of the most dangerous we have done!”</p>
<p>Makoto simply shook his head with both discreet happiness and disappointment while his boyfriend left the room with silent but exaggerated steps - Truly, the incarnation of an eternal child (“<em>Or is it the eternal teen? Nevermind, that goes for later too</em>”).</p>
<p>“There is no need to walk like that, you know?”</p>
<p>A quiet laugh - “C’mon, where is the fun in that?”</p>
<p>And while the proceeding sigh expressed his disappointment, Makoto strangely agreed with such a statement with a barely noticeable smile. What is commonly said in cheesy movies or novels? I wouldn’t want it in any other way, right? Yes, that explains quite well his feeling at the moment - Wanting things to never change.</p>
<p>With such thoughts, Makoto calmly followed Ryoji.</p>
<p>... And, unsurprisingly, when they reached the girl’s floor, Makoto’s feelings of endearment were easily replaced by anxiousness and dread as Ryoji's gaze slightly changed. No, it wasn’t the normal flirtatious behavior of his becaue there was some sort of mischief in there along with some qualms luckily, so was easy to convincing him to do <em> anything </em> but what he was planning to do at least - Fuuka is a safe bet, Yukari is extremely volatile and more of 50/50 than anything else, while Mitsuru and Aigis...</p>
<p>“<em>You want to be executed again!?”</em> - That phrase was more than enough to convince the taller boy to abandon his plan, which Makoto certainly didn’t want to see or know. At all.</p>
<p>After that stumble, the two boys reached the next floor - the command room... The last time Makoto was there was in the mission about… Chidori and Strega. Even if it wasn’t too much time ago, his mind filled with memories, but not the kind that he wanted for this moment.</p>
<p>
  <em> “As of midnight tonight, you shall be officially relieved of your duties” - A serious and thankful tone, but that didn’t hide the sadness of the room. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I’ve heard the bells signalling the Day of the Fall with my own ears!” - A mad smile along with an euphoric tone </em>
</p>
<p>They were stupid, right? Believing everything <em> he </em> said without doubt, without any question at all, accepting the twisted lies as if they were divine truth and then his teammates and he paid: At the Tower, within the sickly green sky and moon, they lost all of their progress and goals - Everything went to absolute 0, as if nothing changed or advanced.</p>
<p>
  <em> The sound of gunshot dissipated as one man fell into the ground within a solitary alley, unable to do something as the dying man bled. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Again, gunshots, but this time two men fell into their deaths, one more deserved than the other, at the top of the cursed tower. </em>
</p>
<p>The suffering of Akihiko and Ken, and the death of Shinjiro - completely in vain.</p>
<p>The death of Mitsuru’s father and her suffering too - completely avoidable</p>
<p>
  <em> “You don’t need anything. You don’t want anything” - A child voice, with a sad yet conclusive tone. </em>
</p>
<p>A heavy feeling sits within his heart. These last months haven’t even been indifferent or quiet at all - something by far more preferable than what has really happened. Regret and sadness began to creep in his insides as he began to think what could have been and what he almost did many nights ago, in empty, tragic and false what-ifs, but even so...</p>
<p>
  <em> “I will not let you by yourself” - Strangely expressive and comforting for a self-considered weapon. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Because even if you lose someone, you never lose the bond you shared with them” - He was trying to focus himself in the dishes and water, yet his heart, even for a second, skipped again. </em>
</p>
<p>Makoto’s thoughts and feelings were interrupted by the sudden grab of his hand, finding Ryoji’s worried (<strike>and curious</strike>) face. He zoned out for a bit, there’s no doubt in that.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?"</p>
<p>But with things as they are now, the blue haired boy only could think that the world really has bizarre changes of mood - Sometimes it’s cruel and twisted, sometimes extremely sweet and ideal. After everything they had done and suffered, it rewarded them with truly unexpected gifts: Akihiko started to overcome his excessive guilt about his past along with Ken, both of them finding a mutual bond in each other (Brothers? Father-son?). Mitsuru was able to go back to her usual self and find a new resolution after his father’s passing along with Yukari (Makoto doesn’t know what is happening between them, but he can’t deny the recent closeness of the two girls). Junpei and his profound love for Chidori, able to found a genuine reason to live and fight for. Even Fuuka, after her messy house and school life, found comfort and realization in her strong bonds, as few as they are. Meanwhile, he…</p>
<p>“... Yes, just some bad memories”</p>
<p>Makoto tends to repeat his thoughts until he is able to put them in words perfectly, but when they are about Ryoji, he’s truly unable to do so. It doesn’t matter how many words he uses, he’s unable to put in a perfect way the feelings he has for the cheerful, impulsive and dramatic boy, the one who has helped him so much but sometimes, like him, guard his burdens for himself alone, just like now with his hidden self-reproach.</p>
<p>(It's both curious and terrifying how easily he is able to read Ryoji and vice versa)</p>
<p>"... But also good ones too" - Ryoji ended his train of thoughts, caressing Makoto's hand as he looked at the doors and proceeded with the same soft tone - "Places… are a lot like rings, right? In them take place all sorts of contradictory situations that many emotions converge in them, and then they are imprinted in our minds as proof that they happened, unable to be separated from us... Though, that's kind of true for everything"</p>
<p>Makoto gives a confirming sound.</p>
<p>"<em>The only difference is that the rings are for voluntary memories, for things you decided to remember. Places… are mementos for things we wish we could forget sometimes</em>" - He thought about saying it but decided against, not of insecurity or indifference, but because that conclusion was implicit between them. It simply goes without saying.</p>
<p>… Now that he thinks about it, it's funny that most of their "deep talks" are about the same thing: Permanence. Either of emotions, of happenings, of stories, of experiences, of existence…</p>
<p>"Do you still want to go?” - And obviously, of wishes too, because both of them are stubborn as hell in their intentions. And as much as Makoto wanted to tell him to shut up and forget the feelings of remorse he has, a sigh was the only thing expressed as he began to walk alongside Ryoji.</p>
<p>“We’re already here, besides we don’t have much time”</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t force yourself to do things when you don’t fee…” - Ryoji’s mouth remained open and silent as he hid it in his scarf, the phrase remaining incomplete, although there wasn’t a necessity for it to be ended, the realization being quite clear.</p>
<p>“You’re one to talk” - There was nothing but a calmness and softness in his voice along with a downcast tone, the rooftop’s door being opened and the cold, nightly air hitting the couple.</p>
<p>Well, at least the previous question if it was either autumn or winter was solved - Autumn isn’t this freezing cold, and the air doesn’t have the characteristic sensation of faint warmness, the one which is felt even in the night… A warmness similar to the scarf that Ryoji wrapped between the two, alongside the more obvious heat produced by the bushing.</p>
<p>“I think we should have brought coats. If mornings were already cold, then there wasn’t any way the night wasn't worse… then again, I doubt anything you have fits me”  - Ryoji let go an awkward laugh, sounding a bit more loud than normal due to their closeness - “... Though, I’m not against that idea”</p>
<p>Makoto decided to ignore the naughty smile of his boyfriend and his last comment, letting a indifferent hum and directing his eyes at the sky: A normal night sky, where the stars shine brightly even if there wasn’t many (as expected from a urban landscape). The clouds covered parts of it and the (<em><strike>Almost full)</strike></em> Moon stands-out with its pale light.</p>
<p>Ryoji followed his head's lead and his expression mutated into deep thought - "That's… well, expected wouldn't be too wrong. The previous nights should have been more than enough for knowing this” - He gives a small smile with dismay, possibly due to genuinely believing this could be an exception - “Thank you for trying anyway, Makoto… I hope tomorrow is clear-”</p>
<p>Makoto grabbed his companion's hand with more strength, his heart constricting itself with heavy dread and his throat mutes with slow breaths. He… he wants to say something, but doesn’t know how to. It wasn’t because he didn’t know exactly what to say (He knew very well what to do) or because he didn’t have the emotions to do so, by the contrary, he had too much emotion… and maybe that was the reason: Too much emotion he doesn't know how to control, too many feelings he didn't know until this moment that let him do things without thinking too much but unable to express at all. By all means, it was completely idiotic the fact that he was able to have sex with Ryoji with no doubt besides the beginner’s hesitation, yet he wasn’t able to voice his thoughts and feelings directly (He also guesses is because he is used to Ryoji reading him without a flaw). But even, so...</p>
<p>“Eh, Makoto, are you there?” - He ignored his companion’s concerned voice as he remembers something else, the cause of why he did all of this, thanks to the other boy’s voice.</p>
<p>
  <em> “I’m… really here, right?... Oh, sorry. What am I saying?” - Escapes his lips, fragile and unwanted as. one could prove with his downward look. </em>
</p>
<p>His heart throbbed at the memory, at the tone of his boyfriend, on how terrified and small he sounded. He didn't like that all, he doesn’t want Ryoji to feel alone and false, he himself doesn’t want to feel alone again, and… fuck it.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter” - Came small and muzzled, more similar to a random whisper of the wind than a human words, but with the closeness between them it was clearly heard by the other.</p>
<p>Ryoji remained silent for a moment before answering - “... The fact that there aren’t many stars or the sky is cloudy didn’t matter to you, right?”</p>
<p>Makoto shook his head slowly - “From the beginning, I-I” - He tried to regain his composure - “Ryoji… I only wanted to be with you. I wanted to make memories of and with you… I wanted to make sure you existed. I didn’t want you to doubt yourself” - He finally spit out everything he thought, even if slowly and vacillating. His heat finally returned at ease when he directed his head at the other boy, relaxing his grip as he let his head rest in the shoulder of his companion, able to feel both the hot nervousness of his own and the <em> warmth </em> of the other's <em> body</em>: his <em> arm</em>, his <em> breathing,</em> and his <em> pulse </em> - The entirety of his existence <em> with </em> him, as real as any other thing and memory.</p>
<p>And Makoto certainly didn’t feel the need of a verbal answer when, with shaky breaths and a contained tearing, Ryoji stroked his hair trembling hands, with expressions and emotions too real the be considered fakes - “I-I… said it before, you shouldn’t give me-”</p>
<p>“But you can...” - His eyes frown - “I don’t like that,  leaving you alone, or when you hide yourself in your scarf, or the fact that I didn’t know about this until now. I… genuinely don’t know what to do, but I want to help”</p>
<p>A silent moment before Makoto watched directly Ryoji, distancing a bit and breaking the closeness of the scarf along with a new anxiousness in his heart - “So... let me give you everything I can”</p>
<p>And what he saw was simply stunning.</p>
<p>Ryoji’s face was <em> unique </em> at that moment, there isn’t any better way to describe it: With a half smile of both happiness and sadness, tears slowly coming out of his eyes and with a beautiful spark in them - A face frozen in elated joy and regret, as if genuinely moved by the last ray of light in the jaws of a dark storm.</p>
<p>
  <strike>(<em>Maybe that should have been his first clue) </em></strike>
</p>
<p>The black haired boy simply cleansed his coming tears with his hand, slowly approaching his face to his boyfriend’s - “You’re truly the kindest and most beautiful” - For this time, Ryoji is going to ignore the reticence of his heart and mind, the nagging feeling of wrongness and tragedy in his soul, and just follow the boundless joy in it and how it warms his body, independent of how egotistical it feels - “... my dearest” - A nickname that resounds with nostalgia in the memories of both.</p>
<p>(A flash of young, blue eyes was present for Makoto for an instant)</p>
<p>Makoto simply smiles with no attempt at hiding it, the hands grabbing once again as their lips meet. A simple kiss with no particularity besides the convergence of their feelings, neither passionated or short, but full of emotion nonetheless. And even for a moment, they feel at home: secure and calm, their hearts (<strike><em>h</em></strike><em><strike>is own heart</strike>)</em> beating at the same rhythm when they separated and looked at each other's eyes.</p>
<p>“Well, we may not be able to see the stars today, but we’re going to try anyways” - Only a positive hum as an answer - “Then, time to follow my narration!”</p>
<p>But before Ryoji started with the stories again, Makoto offered one of his headphones without a word, a gesture cheerfully accepted by him and returned with a wrapping scarf between the two.</p>
<p>“I doubt we’re going to finish today… Wait, at what time do I have to go?”</p>
<p>A shrug - “Around 11:10. I think we he still have around 30 minutes”</p>
<p>“Ah, better not to waste time then. So…” - A thoughtful position and tone - “In which one I stopped?... Cygnus, right! Then the next one is Lyra”</p>
<p>The instrument created by Hermes and played masterfully by Orpheus. The follower dolphin of the master of seas. The first horse, sibling of pegasus. The young cup-bearer of the gods and the fish below him. The strange sea-goats and the even more bizarre microscope. And as in the beginning, Makoto listened attentively to the music and olds stories told, appreciating the minor dramatizations that replaced the misshapen hand shadows, watching the night and cold sky with the ever permanent stars.</p>
<p>And, Makoto thought, that’s maybe one of the reasons why Ryoji like stars: Within an ephemeral world, where everything has and had to change, the stars are always there in the night, unchanging and present from even before human existence arose on earth. They are a reminder for humans that something eternal and infinite could exist; an always present light that showed Ryoji true existence - An endless and unchanging presence in human life.</p>
<p>“<em>So by that definition, Ryoji is truly a star</em>” - It’s funny the fact that Makoto is largely unaffected by his boyfriend’s comment, flirtation and ideas, but blushes easily at his own thoughts. However, that issue goes for later too since he doesn’t want Ryoji teasing him right now because, at this moment, the only thing he wishes is to burn this in his memory: The warmth, the sound, the laugh and the music - This moment of peaceful love, where he could be with this very real and existent boy, with his very own star.</p>
<p>As long as they are together, there wasn't anything to fear or doubt. Not to be alone, not to be an illusion or the only real one, and not to the future. If they are together, they are going to be okay, just like the stars in the sky.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>But in hindsight, Makoto should have known better than to do that comparison. Such a description was born from the moment’s feeling, of the rush and anxiety, and it wasn’t exact at all. After all, stars aren’t an exception to ephemerality: They are giant clusters of burning gas, using it as a combustible to irradiate warmth and light… But when one runs out of combustible, it will disappear as if it was never there, only leaving past, dead memories of how it was. And when the emitted light finally scatters, only darkness and nothingness remain in its place, with no one to remember it at all - The sky will remain empty forever.</p>
<p>Some stars can last the entire life of a human, just like some people do too. But other stars can disappear in the middle of a life, without any warning, just like certain people… just like Ryoji, or Pharos, or Thanatos, or Death, or the Appraiser - The names go on and on, but the truth is that they are one and the same.</p>
<p>Within the snowy, cold, empty and broken bridge - the place where everything began -, Makoto watched… nothing, his mind unable to try to evoke any form of thought or image, fearful of something that still doesn’t come.</p>
<p>But then again, if Ryoji lived within him for 10 years, it’s also expected from him to fear the tomorrow too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, any criticism?<br/>Overall, I think the first and last part were the best written, strangely, the command room and the rooftop are my favorites actually - I'm just a sucker for opening to emotions and problems. But besides that, I think it was a bit inconsistent in passing and I'm not too sure about how I portrayed Ryoji - I'm not good at representing that kind of characters, but I tried my best.<br/>Meanwhile, Makoto... well, truth to be told, I really don't see the "Don't care, don't tell me" in him at all, it's more "I don't want to express it, and neither I know how to"  for me, and I hope it's clear in his portrayal. And in contrast to Ryoji, he was by far more easy to write :D<br/>Anyways, until the next chapter~<br/>(Funny fact: Cygnus, the swan, is also know as the nothern cross)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Firmament</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeh, second chapter :D<br/>With this one, I realized that I'm better at narrating than writing dialogues. And there's not much to say besides that, and... warning? announcement? caution? Eh, something like that: There a some descriptions about not particularly nice deaths and insects, nothing too explicit or detailed per se, but I better not take any risk.<br/>So, enjoy the chapter, or what I like to call: "4k word of Ryoji suffering? It's only fair he gets the other half to be happy"<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The sky is quite gray” - There wasn’t much to see or much to think about for Ryoji this time and place, even if it's the first time he seed this part of the city and with an apparent unknown and new arcade at that. Although, that held true for every other, previous day and also will for all of those which are to come and those which will never come. But such sterility and coldness of thought was nothing but a given taking into account what happened at the beginning...</p>
<p>
  <em> “The green and dead world was suddenly muted and blinded by the explosive destruction of the bridge… but he didn’t want to kill them at all. Fuck, he didn’t even want to hurt them even - His heart, even if he didn’t acknowledge it at all, wanted to cry at the thought. But at least his mind went to ease when his… he doesn’t know how to call them now. Friends is too much closeness, too much suffering to bear (If it was for him or the others didn’t matter) and such he cannot call them like that…  He thinks acquaintances should suffice. </em>
</p>
<p><em> His acquaintances were safe and intact even if extremely shaken up by the revelation and demonstration of power - Pale and frozen faces in the face of the inescapable Death, not Ryoji. He thinks it should be enough to make them take his offer, or otherwise they're going to needlessly fight and suffer to stop the inevitable… and so, ignoring the pain within him, he descends towards… He doesn’t know what to sa- no, he doesn't even want to be close to him, even less look or speak to him. The very</em> <em> own fact of thinking about Makoto makes him want to rip his own body and mind, to cry until his very own existence disappears or just to run to the end of the world to avoid seeing his face. It may be the same as everyone else, but Ryoji knows better than judge him by his appearance: In his heart, profound sadness, negation and fear of realization, but also of losing someone too important again - Even now, Ryoji can read (or feel) him with easy, as much as Death doesn't want to.</em></p>
<p><em> But even so, he musters all the courage he has to look at him and offer him the other option, one thing he could certainly give to him and quell his mind: A peaceful ignorance in exchange of killing him… After that, he left so </em> <em> he </em> <em> they could decide with rationality and not influenced by Ryoji until the judgement’s day... and also because he is unable to see the too sad</em><em>and </em> <b> <em>miserable</em> </b> <em> face of Makoto,  in the verge of crying again, something</em><em> he hasn’t done in 10 years</em>”</p>
<p>And in such a way, Ryoji has, by all means, disappeared from the world. Although, it wouldn’t be too exact to say so, being more truthful the fact that he’s being ignored by others in their own volition. It didn’t matter if it was because this city has been consumed by its wish of death, seeing it as natural, or because his omnipresent nature was accepted yet ignored as a normal occurrence, Ryoji is extremely thankful of it - If less people knew about him, the less it would hurt when he disappears.</p>
<p>… Yes, disappear. Now that nagging feel of dreaminess and wrongness makes total sense. It wasn’t just a normal perception and understanding of the ephemerality of things, it was something by far deeper and unique, something only he could understand as the destined herald of the end: It’s both beautiful and tragic to love and be attached to the world, its treasures and its people, but it’s too hideous and foul, to <em> ugly </em> to do so when you’re the one who has to inevitable reap them and make them into nothing. In such a situation, it's better to not grow loving anything at all, not wanting or needing anything, just like the lost and hollow shells that fill up the streets… and how his beloved was before and possibly is right now - He just can feel it.</p>
<p>Even at the end, when he is too so close to the end and too aware of its paradoxical nature, Ryoji can’t do anything but hurt and cry at the thoughts and reminiscences of his dearest, of the underserved smiles and laughs given to Death when he was the one who took away everything the boy had and still is taking away: His family 10 years ago, his emotions and the happy life he could have had, the happiness and joy of his friends, along with giving him the grievous knowledge of what is to come. Even with everything he has done in the year as Pharos, as questionable as it was, and November as Ryoji, he doesn’t feel is enough to make up for it, but the only thing he can do right now is wait for his decision and hope is the right one - the one option that at least will give him a temporal but blissful solace.</p>
<p>But thanks to being lost in thought, the (<strike>not so</strike>) aimless wandering of his took him to a very familiar place: Iwatodai station, late into the snowy afternoon. Ryoji laughs dryly at the… No, he won’t try to fool himself this time. He’s knows very well the reason why he is there in the first place, as much as he wishes he could supress the craving: To have fun with Junpei, Yukari and Fuuka; to talk with Akihiko and Mitsuru; to watch TV with Ken and Koromaru; to try to get along with Aigis; and to be with Makoto. But it didn’t matter how many times he repeated to himself that he shouldn’t try to come here or near the dorms, that he doesn’t want them to suffer anymore, old habits die hard - The daily walks with his ex-classmates, or when he and Makoto finished working at Chagall. But it doesn’t matter how much he wishes upon unseen stars to go back to those joyful days, once something is lost, it cannot be regained - He knows that very well, hiding his nostalgic expression with his scarf</p>
<p>But... stars, eh? He lets a sigh and another sad smile at the fond memories of the rooftop. In the end, he was unable to finish all the constellations' stories due to his apparent “headaches”, having to leave early to Makoto’s petition. He also remembered the small promise he made with his dearest, on how they should try to buy a star lamp, but they didn’t have the time to do it at all the day after and… well, the rest it’s quite self-explanatory - The situation wasn’t right at all. However, it wouldn’t be a lie to say that Ryoji wanted to try to get one for him for christmas (as chesy and cliche as it sounds) - It’s not like anyone would notice if he stole one. But he scrapped that idea, not because it was childish (Ryoji doesn't have a problem with that), but because… well, he doesn’t think it will be a good idea, it wouldn’t be fair for either of them and will bring more pain than anything if they met again, even if it’s indirectly.</p>
<p>Although, you could say that Ryoji is a hypocrite in that aspect. Even if he didn’t allow the others to see him, he certainly watched from a distance as a small poisonous secret: The fear and uncertainty of S.E.E.S was able to eat them slowly, all of their progress and change collapsing day by day, and a hollowness increasing in size along with the resentment against his nature. The only ones who were relatively fine are Akihiko, Mitsuru and Koromaru, and even so… He doesn’t know what happened with Aigis since that fateful day, and Makoto, well, it isn’t a surprise that Ryoji fins himself watching him most of the time - Vacant eyes and with an alike aimless wandering, without doubt ignoring the falling snow and, from time to time, watching the gray and dark sky without any motivation, as if the firmament could bring him an answer and not damnation.</p>
<p>And now, in a full ironic turn thanks to his complete memories, he understand all of his penchant towards the dark sky: The present stars and their abode are proof of what his Mother was unable to actively devour and blow into the darkness (for everything is going to end up falling by her “hand”, one way or another), the remnants of endless planets and stars and <em> possibilities </em> he didn’t reap, that he <em> didn’t kill</em>, and untouchables by his hand now that he is on this world. In such a way, he wished that everyone on this planet could also be a star in the dark space, far from him… But then again, he enters in the illusions of an impossible future and his fatalism grows mightier. It doesn’t matter how much he considers everything a star, they will never be far enough.</p>
<p>And with such thoughts, its daily routine reaches an end when he ”wanders” into the last place before the secret hour begins again and a new day arises: Paulownia Mall with its christmas decorations. It doesn’t hold that precious memories in comparison to other places like school, but maybe the great accumulations of the bodies and their emptiness calling him could be part of it, like an <em>impersonal</em> reason... Because, deep within him, he knows that such things as the time when he went with Junpei and Makoto (more like they dragged him) to the Karaoke or his dates with his beloved to the cafe are part of the true reason. As stupid it is, the motive of why Ryoji comes to the mall is because the lamps and the meaning they hold - precious and personal memories of his kindest Makoto. He watches them outside the antiquary shop (The owner seemed to be an acquaintance, saying that she was trying to expand the shop's horizons) without really thinking about anything, just letting the emotions flow with calmness and no with a specific speed, familiar and nostalgic sensation appearing: A bizarre warmth that doesn't know how to settle, a superficial yet meaningful wetness in his chest, another wist of cold wind with frozen smell and snow touching his hair and blowing his scarf, cozy smells of wood and velvet ("<em>V</em><em>elvet? that sounds familiar”</em>), dreamy and heavy lights, between other things that he, if he tries hard enough, could remember to where and when they belong.</p>
<p>This was something he didn't decide per se, but that just simply happened when he first ended up here, and mutated into this daily thing independent of what happens. Ryoji isn't fully sure of the reasons, but he thinks it is to engrave such memories deep in his mind for what little time remains so he can remember what happened at least, even if it's only him. If it's true, he doesn't care, but worst case, such emotions and memories leave him with an apparent human heart, with palpitations and drums of apparent blood and <em> humanity.</em> </p>
<p>But if that is the case, Ryoji simply asks himself if such sensations are truly his to begin with. Death is the opposite of life, it is its antithesis and everything that it isn’t: Life is existence and change, and such death is empty and unchanging, unable to create or give birth to something else besides more death. It only can claim and devourer things for all eternity, as a void trying to fill itself with something. With that truth in mind… From whom has he stolen these sensations? Who has he killed to steal their form? An answer wasn’t necessary, it could only be one person after all. But that only begets even more questions and doubts: How nobody noticed the extremely similar bodies? the extremely similar voices or faces? How did even the two of them not realize the obvious signs? With no parents, or family or house, how did he not realize it sooner? Or maybe Death’s wish to be human was strong enough to make humans take pity on him?... His stolen heart tightens and constricts itself with nothing new: pain and resentment as the dark hour began anew.</p>
<p>Ryoji is genuinely tired, as impossible as it sounds, too try to fight the alluring rest of the Nyx’s sky, of the familiar and somnolent green world. Under normal circumstances, he would have fallen asleep to it and the Fall would occur shortly after - No more than a couple of weeks at best. But he cannot do that yet, not until they and <em> he </em>give him an answer. So, until the promised day, he’s going to remain awake with all he has, no matter what, even if with each passing day the sleepiness and misery grows more and more.</p>
<p>Truly, the Moon has never look so sickening and beauteous before for Death.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Today is December 26th, Ryoji thinks. 24 days since his awakening day and only five more remain for the final decision… Yet he decided to wait until the new year’s eve nonetheless, even if he knows which option was taken by his dearest from this very own day because he <em> felt </em> it - He… really began to resent the connection between them, as much as he loved it too. </p>
<p>The previous gray sky and the now clear one were the worst mockery he could think of about what happened, about how the fear and hopelessness of his beloved, not so dissimilar from the empty hearts and minds of the dead ones, changed into the most beautiful and strong feeling of resolution, of fighting against the inevitable, being translated for him into a comfortable and nostalgic warmth, of clear and sweet memories that are worth to fight and scratch for - Fighting for what it was. That resolution makes his mind, his “heart” and entirety of being to flutter in both happiness and sadness.</p>
<p>He already can imagine perfectly how the 31st is going to be - A foregone conclusion. Makoto, always so kind and understanding, saying no to the very own consideration of killing Ryoji and letting him live with a loving face, convincing his friends to fight against Nyx even with all odds against them - That is, if they weren’t on board to begin with it - and, finally, he saying final goodbyes to Ryoji with a last kiss. But that illusory bittersweetness was easily betrayed by his mind, showing him the ways in which all of them will die in the day of descension, on how they will fall at the top of Tartarus full of pain and horror either by Nyx… or maybe he will do it, harvesting their souls to be full again. He choked himself with the thoughts of having to kill them: Akihiko and Mitsuru falling tired into the ground and consumed by shadows; Junpei, Koromaru and Ken rushing to help, but their path being blocked by a mighty swing, throwing them either towards shadows or the distant ground; Yukari and Fuuka screaming in horror as the events unfolded, their Personas being ripped apart and consumed too; Aigis, in the case she was there, trying her hardest to save the others but overworking herself too much and her body being broken and burned beyond repair; and finally, Makoto, with horrorized eyes and despair beyond measure, killed by his hand in interminable, different ways - Cutted in half, choked to death, ripped apart by shadows or even crushing his heart - as the sky grew green and the world fell into darkness forever… A-An-And wh-why is he <b><em>smiling at this?</em></b> <em>What happiness, what joy could bring killing his friends and his only love? He wants to scream, cry, disappear, </em><b><em>anything</em></b><em> to stop the insignificant but present feeling of relief and love</em>… But he cannot do anything but to scream, cry and struggle against the snow and air of the empty city, stumbling upon whatever he stumbled, his eyes reflecting the he-does-not-how-to-describe-it and watching the clear sky, mocking him and celebrating <strike><em>his beloved</em></strike> Makoto.</p>
<p>Unable to melt the snow or feeling its coldness and wetness, Ryoji simply cries what, at this point, he is unable to consider true tears - Those belong to humans, <em> true humans. </em>No sound or word spoken during those moments, no person, hollow or not, paying him attention at all, just him alone with his indecipherable emotions and fake memories, watching both the sky and the ring of his, the incarnation of the illusion he genuinely wants to be again… and then, a <em> heartbeat</em>, a familiar and know rhythm of blood, pressure and living warmth, but he doesn’t have the courage to see or think about him today (<strike>He thinks he will never have it after this</strike>).</p>
<p>Although, it was to be expected: if Ryoji was able to feel his emotions and mood, Makoto could also feel a little of his, even if they were small, insignificant and hidden deep in his mind. And with his freak out, there was no doubt Makoto would feel it too - Happiness, joy, love, sadness, fear, dread and a maelstrom of many others emotions that didn’t have any distinction. If the blue haired boy were to be here, would he comfort him and give him an understanding attitude and silent words? or he would repudiate him, giving a fearful and disgusted expression?... Nay, an idiot question for the answer is too obvious, even if he loathed every single bit of it.</p>
<p>… Anyway, he should get going from… wherever he was - He lost track of the places he visited weeks ago, and not that there was any meaningful difference thanks to the unchanging snow covering everything and everyone. He doesn’t want Makoto to seek and find him, as absurd as it sounds within such a big city, thanks to their bond… Truly, he regrets having it so much for everything it represents and causes, for all the pain it has brought to Makoto and to him... But he also loves it so much, for allowing him to experience the beauty of the world and loving someone… And Ryoji doesn't know what to do, think or feel anymore. He is too tired and cold to try to do anything other than wander and avoid falling asleep.</p>
<p>As he passes along the empty bodies and their nothingness, along the true humans and their shadows, Ryoji begins to wonder if he could even reach the end of the month before closing his eyes or if the days will get better, even if just a little. He reaches the conclusion of both yes and no, and he wasn’t wrong at all</p>
<p>Truly, the Moon has never been so alluring like this day to Death.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>… December 31st. The final day, the moment in which Makoto will give him an answer and their memories are decided. Ryoji is able to sense a faint heartbeat of anticipation, although for him it is pretty clear that it is Makoto’s and not his. Most of his sensory capacity had disappeared by now, but he doesn’t remember when they disappeared. For all he knows it could have been days or weeks ago since his memory has also distorted itself - The far and close past were the same, with the only clear images being about truly extreme sensations. Everything feels hazy with an absence of both warm and cold, even when the nights are under zero like this very own.</p>
<p>Ryoji plays with the ring of his index finger. He really doesn’t remember why he has it to begin with. It’s not that he doesn’t remember the situation and the trip itself, but the emotions behind it are what are missing or, well, undifferentiated. But that isn’t only reserved to memories, but also people. He may remember all of their names and appearance perfectly, even being able to recite their complete names and how he met them without a falter, but he is unable to make connection with the emotions that (probably) they evoked in him: Kenji Tomochika and his friend Rio Iwasaki, Hidetoshi Odagiri, Chihiro Fushimi, Yuko Nishiwaki and her “protege” Kazushi Miyamoto, Andre Laurent Jean Geraux, the old couple of Bunkichi and Mitsuko, the drunk monk Mutatsu, Ms. Isako Toriumi, Mr. Edogawa and so forth - His memories and names only transmit an impersonal and alien sense of mirth, something that today Ryoji would consider to be more of an enthusiastic formality than genuine zest. But that’s to be expected, right? Everyone is equal in the eyes and hands of Death - Equally measured to then be cutted and reaped without care or second thought.</p>
<p>However, it would be a lie to say that such a conclusion is 100% absolute, for a certain group of people and a certain <em>person</em> are clear irregularities in his cold and unified being of emotions and memories. And maybe that’s a beginningy.. Maybe that’s one of the reasons he resents his being as it is now: Neither Death nor mortal, neither fully inhuman or fully human, but a messy, blurred stain trying to extend to the extreme of compassion and connection while being dragged to the extreme of apathy and isolation.</p>
<p>Indeed, there was never such a perfect comparison of him like that, because Ryoji knows for certain that he is not a star, sun or something like that for they are too notorious and defined, too hot and warm for the darkness that is growing within him. It will be exceedingly wrong to call him like that when he is totally sure that if one person were to jump in front of him towards the rails, he will just remain totally indifferent, secretly smiling even, as the body splatters and people screams, one more joining his domain.</p>
<p>And that’s another question: From when he began to develop such morbid imagination? A too ironic query taking into consideration that the train station in which Ryoji is was not so dissimilar from a nightmare: Full of living, pale bodies that refuse to move, the snow and sunset covering all of them, yet unable to do the most miserable thing to try to stop the extremely small insects of crawling on their skin.</p>
<p>“<em>Well, at least they haven’t crawled inside them</em>" he thinks (and hopes).</p>
<p>They looked like breathing mannequins - Quiet, unmovable and unfeeling. He laughs at the considerations that they are the only ones that will have a peaceful and indolent end… and so his mind began to journey again, on how his ex-friends and Makoto would be like that: hollows of heart, mind and <em> life</em>, on how he could <em> cradled </em> him as he enters his realm, like everyone else, and finally rests from life’s pain (<strike><em>Not so strange the fact that his dearest Makoto is the only one able to call upon such a reaction and imagination</em></strike>)</p>
<p>This time, Ryoji didn’t freak out as much as the other time; a more controlled or even used expression of remorseful crying and trying to hide with his scarf, his feelings becoming a twisted mix between disgust, horror and wonder - And much stronger and present this time. If he had a digestive tract, he swears he would have thrown up a little bit.</p>
<p>On second thought, it would be better if he starts walking. He has noticed that, as long as he does something independent of how insignificant it is, it’s possible to hold off such thoughts and avoid them from becoming much worse and visual (<strike>and appealing</strike>). And so he begins to wander again the city, the sun finally setting and the night ascending, holding and focusing in his ring.</p>
<p>(<strike>He could also have helped the poor guys, couldn't he? But being honest, it wouldn't have made a difference</strike>)</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>And then, the final moments arrived: Ryoji wandered to the outside of Iwatodai dormitory.</p>
<p>Indeed, he could just have wished to appear inside the dorms, but something in him wanted to delay the inevitable…. and maybe to pretend that nothing of this is happening, that he is just a visiting day as normal as any other day, that he is human... but that’s false and, no matter what he does or believes, it will remain as such - A feeling indecision and anxiety that <strike>he doesn’t know if it</strike> belongs to <strike>him or</strike> Makoto floods him.</p>
<p>He hesitates for a whole minute (or maybe minutes) before mustering the courage to open the door and finding all of S.E.E.S members in the lounge... with <em> familiar</em>, <em>warm </em> and <em> distinguishable </em> memories, not so different from their reactions, even if they were noticeable surprised: Junpei, Yukari, Fuuka and Koromaru welcoming him without fear; Mitsuru and Ken acknowledging his existence with a nood and a “Bonsoir”; an Akihiko with a confident face and words. Makoto nor Aigis in sight.</p>
<p>
  <strike> <em> “Why don’t they hate me?” </em> </strike>
</p>
<p>And while he gave back the greetings imitating his old mood as good as he could, the atmosphere quickly became tense and awkward.</p>
<p>“Makoto is his room, isn't he?”</p>
<p>Junpei was about to give the answer, but was interrupted by Mitsuru with an instant “yes”. He doesn’t want to say that he went to the stairs as soon as she said so, but there is no other way to put it - He just escaped. But at least he does know the why this time: The memories and emotions came back, overwhelming him with warmth and heartbeats, but also filling him with regret and hatred of what he is going to do at the end, when Makoto announces his inevitable decision - No presence of joy, wonder or happiness at all. He felt so whole, real and <em> alive </em> when he heard their voices happy to see <em> him</em>, that made the pain so much worse - The thought of what he did to them and what he will have to do to them being unbearable… He wants to cry of sadness, but also of happiness. The maelstrom appeared once again, but at least this one was familiar and, in a strange way, comforting.</p>
<p>But maybe running away was a good idea as sounds of a car stopping outside the dorms appeared when he just left the first floor.</p>
<p>Then, the last room at the bottom right of the hall - Impossible to get lost.</p>
<p>His anxiousness when he entered the dorms was completely insignificant in comparison to the emotions he has at this moment - Fear, anxiousness, dread… and happiness. His being flutters with anticipation that invites him to continue, but at the same time he wants to only run and hide, to never see anything again. And now, he is frozen there, only staring at the door’s handle and unable to do anything else… but he has to… yes, he is the one who has to start this, right? He really doesn't have much time by now. So, swallowing and hiding everything he can, he opens the door.</p>
<p>… And there <em> he </em> is: Thoughtful, peaceful and beautiful, looking outside with his soft eyes and ignorant of Ryoji's presence. And for the first time in his existence, Ryoji was unable to tell what Makoto was thinking… No, it was more like he refused to to do so. He didn't want to know what the other was thinking. He wanted just to watch him, to feel the irradiating, attractive and most mysterious warm, his low and dulcet voice, his soft and cozy body, and his familiar heartbeat. He wanted to be by his side so much for all his life and to not know him at all, because that means that reality <em> has </em> changed, that Ryoji wasn't the harbinger of the end and Makoto was able to live a normal and happy life, that this was just a romantic date to celebrate New Year and the world wasn't going to end… But that isn't this. Maybe in some other reality that situation is a fact, but here is nothing but a lie. This meeting is the last one they're going to have in their lives, the <em>last time</em> they are going to see and be in the presence of each other… and he has never hated something so much.</p>
<p>"Long time no see" - It was the first thing Ryoji said as he sat in the bed, watching as <strike>his</strike> Makoto turned to see him and, with a… relieved expression and eyes, joined him in the bed’s left side.</p>
<p>There was silence and Ryoji continued - “It has been a while since I was here” - Memories of when he was Pharos, visiting him in the night, were predominant, yes, but they were hazy as everything else. Meanwhile, the tender and unique moments as Ryoji, as few as they were, are clear and differentiated in this moment - “I went by a different name and appearance long ago, and I may not be the same as before, but the memories I had here are good ones”</p>
<p>The best ones.</p>
<p>Makoto gives a crestfallen expression - “You’re still Ryoji. You’re still the same for me” - He wishes he could hold onto such hopes and beliefs, but with the things he has done and feel, he knows it’s for naught.</p>
<p>“If you think so” - Ryoji tries to give his best tone and smile, but he can only muster a half expression and a doubtful tone, and a silence proceeds again, this time one neither of the wanted to break. It was as if the time stopped, frozen in this moment of company and solitude, where even with physical closeness, the emotionality was so distorted - Distant yet strong, having the capacity to fill the gap but unwilling to do so. He wished so much for things to remain as this: Even if cold, at least frozen and distant.</p>
<p>… But he’s Death. He is the one who inevitable has to claim everything, this graceful and merciful silence being no different.</p>
<p>He sighed (<strike>He was breathing... right?</strike>) as he said the most painful part - “Midnight will come soon, and you’ll have to decide”</p>
<p>“Can you stay longer?”</p>
<p>A head shake - “Once the Dark Hour begins, I’ll stop existing. I… will become one with Nyx and her messenger. There won’t be any trace of what I was” -</p>
<p>He will stop existing as this blurry speckle in the middle of nothing and something, being dragged finally into the dark shadow of Death.</p>
<p>With an unintended cold and unfeeling tone, he continued - “So, kill me. Forget everything about what happened and about me… If you don’t, fear will be the only thing all of you will feel when the inevitable happens”</p>
<p>He can see (or maybe he is feeling it too, not that there is a difference) the clear sadness and frustration of the other boy… He really hates what is about to come...</p>
<p>Makoto gives a deep breath - “I refuse” - Ryoji’s prediction become real as his companion turns his head towards him, with decided eyes that hurted Ryoji too much - “I’m not going to kill you”</p>
<p>And the half-death wants to cry, to scream that he shouldn’t do that, that not killing him will only bring unbearable pain to himself and his friends, that all of them are going to die in vain with no reward at all, only going to know despair and horror. He wants to scream and fight for Ryoji doesn’t want to be the one to do the deed, the one to kill them barely knowing who they are and who he <em> himself </em> is. H-he wants them to be peaceful and ignorant of their deaths, and he wants to die and be forgotten as <em> Ryoji</em>, not as Nyx or the Appraiser, but as the fragile, idiot and ephemeral human everyone believed him to be. But the only thing he can do is an abrupt expression of fear and getting up off the bed.</p>
<p>“Th-there is no need to rush things, you still have time to decide” - The sad expression of the blue haired boy only makes the pain worse.</p>
<p>“<em>Why doesn’t he hate me?</em>”</p>
<p>“Make the right choice and kill-”</p>
<p>“I don’t want” - Makoto interrupted while still looking at him - “I don’t want to forget you or anything about what happened”</p>
<p>Ryoji didn’t want to do this, he didn’t want to take that <em> form </em> again, but… - “I’m not a human!” - The role he despises so much, the words he hates so much, the truth he doesn’t want to accept all… and just one phrase was more than enough to throw away every feeling about them to convince the other - “You’re seeing what I’m. My only purpose is to bring death to this world!”</p>
<p>“Ryoji…” - Makoto is watching him with sadness and worry, with a look that only should belong when one tries to comfort someone important, not to Death itself.</p>
<p>“<em>Why are you looking at me like that? Why don’t you hate me?</em>”</p>
<p>“You still have time to choose correctly” - His voice was heavily distorted, but the weariness was still distinguishable - “Forget everything we had. I’m begging you”</p>
<p>And, and… Makoto stands, with the expected understanding and kind face, without even the slightest trace of hatred or resentment - “I already decided”</p>
<p>Even with a nostalgic tone, a faint emotion was able to carve its path towards Death: Memories of the school, of the city, of his teammates and friends, of his classmates and teachers, of people he met and bond with happiness outside of school… and of how he dragged the boy around to do things with his go-getter attitude, but also of how Makoto dragged him around the dorms when he needed it… and totally contrary to what he felt the previous days</p>
<p>“I don’t want to forget this world, I don’t want it to end… So I’ll fight, no matter how impossible it is!”</p>
<p>An-And <em> why is he looking at him with that </em> <b> <em>face? Why doesn't he hate him at all!? After all he has done to them, stealing their loved ones and future, their hopes and wishes they had once?</em> </b></p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Why don’t Mitsuru, Yukari and Ken hate him after he took their parents away?</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Why don’t Akihiko and Junpei hate him after he reaped their loved ones and family?</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Why doesn't his dearest hate him after everything he had stolen and done to him?</em> </b>
</p>
<p>“Why don’t all of you hate me!? After everything I did and stolen from you, why do you look at me with such a face!?” - Every feeling of his began to scatter - “I will kill all of you! I saw myself killing you with happiness! I’m not Ryoji anymore, I’m just Death! I could even kill you right now! So, so… why do-”</p>
<p>“Why do I still love you?”</p>
<p>He doesn’t want to see Makoto’s face, he refuses to do so… but he does know how it looks: Shocked at the explosion of emotion, but with unbridling worry and love, with understanding and soft eyes.</p>
<p>“Memories are mutable yet they define reality” - Ryoji begins with a tired tone - “Even if you kill me, your bonds and memories about others won’t necessarily disappear, just the ones about the Dark Hour and me… so why do you still hold onto me?”</p>
<p>.. And Makoto starts walking slowly towards him, without any fear or doubt, without even caring that Death could cut him in half with just a soft swing and he… softly touches his inhuman face and makes Ryoji look at him - “I... don’t know where to begin and I don’t know if I'm wrong too, but how could I not love you? Ryoji, Pharos and even Thanatos… no matter the form you take you always were besides me” - Tears began to fall slowly - “Even if it was a bit creepy sometimes, you were always trying to help and protect me even when I didn’t know anything about you. You are literally a part of me and my life… I never thought soulmate could apply to someone so well” - He lets a sweet and quiet laugh, watching Ryoji’s "face" with no judgment.</p>
<p>“Bu-but even so, I’m s-still going to-” - He genuinely tries to vocalize something, but the emotions make it difficult to do so.</p>
<p>“Kill me? To stop being human? Ryoji, even at the beginning, you tried to help the best you could” - Memories of the first full moon, of how Pharos guided him and Thanatos ripped apart the Magician Shadow, and countless cryptid messages and advices after the deed - “And, tell me, what do you think is a human?”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“Please don’t said it”</p>
<p>“I... think a human is someone who tries to live to its fullest, to try to fill his life with a meaning and create memories of it. To live happily and with others, even if they are just a few” - He genuinely wants Makoto to stop - “That way, Ryoji, Who couldn’t be more human than someone trying to be remembered as such?”</p>
<p>But before Ryoji could even try to do or say something else, Makoto kissed him - A warm and familiar sensation, of known and beautiful beats, rhythms and feelings. But such things, for the first time in a long time, are completely of unsure origin for Death. The arms are wrapped within each other's body as Ryoji returns to his previous form, firmly and unwilling to let go, his head resting on the other’s shoulder after Makoto broke the kiss.</p>
<p>“No matter what shape or form you take, you’re still going to be Ryoji, a human”</p>
<p>And he cries, of happiness and relief, feeling the warmness of his own blood and the sounds of his own heartbeats, of the fact that he is crying true tears and breathing air, of the fact that he feels <em>human</em>. It doesn’t matter if they are of his own or thanks to Makoto, because whatever is the answer, he couldn’t be happier.</p>
<p>“You-You…” - He finally can calm his voice and look directly at his boyfriend with red and shaked eyes - “You’re truly the kindest of all people I’ve met. Too kind, loyal and perfect to be real… but I’m so glad I was by your side all this time, my dearest”</p>
<p>Makoto didn’t answer verbally, accepting the kiss without complaint while the huge was dissolved. Ryoji took his hands and broke the kiss - “Thank you so much… and as much as I wish we could have more time like this, I think it is time to go down. The others must be waiting for your answer” - A calm but tired tone, with no hidden emotion at all.</p>
<p>However, his beloved separated quickly and said - “Wait a bit. I have something to show you” - And proceed to go to his bed, bending down and searching for something under it, and when he found it, Ryoji simply couldn’t laugh out of nostalgia, even if its relevance and existence just came about 1 month ago.</p>
<p>“Did you really buy a star lamp?” - He really forgot the existence, too tired and worried about its nature to remember his daily visit to the shop and the lamps. However, that doesn’t mean he isn’t happy about it - “You truly have a good memory. I completely forgot about them” - This time with his normal cheeriness, rubbing his head with his hand.</p>
<p>“Me too with all what happened” - Makoto deposits it in the middle of the bed, sitting himself too - “I just bought it yesterday. It was a bit expensive, but the best part is…” - He pushes a button and the room lights up with countless points of blue light, covering everything.</p>
<p>The message is quite clear.</p>
<p>“You want me to finish the stories” - A quiet “yes” and a nooding, then a happy smile on his part - “We are truly childs… I don’t dislike that at all”</p>
<p>And such, Ryoji got to work with the three final constellations: The twin crowns of north and south, used by the god of wine and madness to conceal his existence of the Queen and then placed them in the heavens to honor his deceased mother and his lover, the maiden of the labyrinth. And the final one, the altar where the gods made their offerings and decided their alliance to rebel against the titans. Short yet meaningful and fitting stories, full of curiosity, love and admiration for what they meant in the moment - A moment frozen in time, where only the two kindred souls were present and mattered, where the outside world was null and void for this timeless and most beautiful meeting.</p>
<p>However, what they want doesn’t truly align with what was real, and as much they wanted this to remain as it is, the lovers have to separate and go outside their bubble. But this doesn’t mean that the stories under fake stars are the only thing going to be gifted…</p>
<p>“Makoto, I have something for you too” - Ryoji said when they were about to leave the room, close to the door, and covering his right hand.</p>
<p>Makoto answered curiously with a hum and a “What?”</p>
<p>Ryoji offered his ring - “Could you hold onto this?... It’s proof that I w-<em> I’m </em> human, as short as it is, or was. If you held into this, it would mean a lot... I think I could go without any regret”</p>
<p>His dearest gave a smile and took his ring without hesitation - “After everything we have done, it’s only fair” - And he puts it on his left hand, on his ring finger, and gives an amused laugh - “Does this mean we are married?”</p>
<p>But he didn’t expect the expression of Ryoji to mutate into a questioning look - “Do you want to be?” - Although, by this point Makoto should be used to Ryoji’s ideas. So even, if unprepared and surprised, he decided to go along with a nod - “Great! I may not have any certification to be a priest, but I’m sure I’ve the authority to do so”</p>
<p>Makoto curiosity peaked up at that.</p>
<p>The taller boy cleared his voice as he held the hands of his boyfriend, and then he spoke with a dramatic voice trying to imitate an old man - “Makoto Yuki, do you accept Ryoji Mochizuki as your husband?”</p>
<p>He tried not to laugh at it - “Yes”</p>
<p>“Then Ryoji Mochizuki” - He truly follows with everything - “you accept Makoto Yuki as your husband?” - He speaks normally again - “Obviously, yes” - And with the next word, there wasn’t any change of voice - “With the power and authority that has been given to me by Nyx, I declare us husbands. Now we can kiss each other”</p>
<p>“<em>T</em><em>hat was his ‘authority’, eh?</em>” Was Makoto’s thought at this, kissing Ryoji as his now “husband” inclined himself to kiss him too. Although it was short lived, it was without doubt no less emotional than the others.</p>
<p>After the break, Ryoji doesn’t drop his smile - “Something good that comes for being Death” - He paused and he became serious again - “I think it is time to go down, this time for certain. I have to tell you guys how to fight Nyx after all” - There was no sadness, no regret and no hate this time, but genuine courage and mettle.</p>
<p>“Yes”</p>
<p>They descended with their hands connected and… it wasn’t certainly expected to see a now repaired Aigis waiting with the others at the lounge, and her face transforming into shock and anger was really contrasting with the elated expression and celebration of the others along with the happy chirp of his husband’s (No, he is not going to stop calling him like that) heart - “<em>He was able to make them happy too</em>". However, the celebration and their courage was short-lived as Aigis suddenly shot all the bullets she could towards Ryoji, just for all them to be stopped and dropped to the ground, souring memories flooding back at him thanks to this.</p>
<p>The next thing that happened was quite unsurprising: Aigis had the same idea as Ryoji, believing that forgetting it was the best outcome for everyone, and screamed in a way too similar to him. The scarfed boy was ready with an answer of Makoto being just too stubborn to change his mind but, to his surprise, his husband pulled his arm and went ahead instead, the emotions of the previous talk still fresh and, in such way, giving her a deja-vu inducing speech, all too familiar for Ryoji.</p>
<p>“<em>I</em><em> don’t want to forget anyone</em>” is the philosophy of his dearest, right? To live, to be human is to remember and create memories of both good and bad, to enjoy and live to the fullest either alone or with others, and to confront the future, even if with fear, because that’s the only way to assert oneself as “existing”. If he decided to forget the Fall, it would be the exact same as ignoring the future and natural death, as everything becomes motionless and hollow, motivation to do anything finally disappearing - Why try to do something right now when you have all the time in the world?... But even so, sometimes humans want to ignore the gloomy and unknown future out of the pain and uncertainty that provokes, just like Ryoji and Aigis… In the end, it’s ironic they fear pain - A too human reaction.</p>
<p>However, it didn’t matter what Aigis did, she was unable to change his husband's opinion for even a centimeter, his resolution as strong as ever. Funnily enough, at this moment, Ryoji was able to see the end quiet too clear for the discussion is strangely following a similar route to his: Aigis breaking down as she is unable to complete her self-imposed goal of protecting Makoto - An useless and meaningless machine, in the same way as fake and monstrous human. But his dearest won’t leave her like that, one of his precious friends and memories.</p>
<p>
  <em> (Even though she had bad blood with him, they are all too similar) </em>
</p>
<p>“So, Aigis… let’s fight together to make the world to not end” - A sweet voice, to which many other ones joined, saying “I wouldn’t want it another way”, “That’s the spirit”, “I don’t care if it’s impossible”, “Me too” and similar things, along with a cheerful bark. Ryoji smiles proudly and sad: If only more people were like them, the Fall may have been avoided… </p>
<p>Avoided... But, maybe... They will be able to truly stop it…</p>
<p>“He’s truly stubborn and block-headed, right? There is no way to change his opinion. I know that first-hand” - It was calm and relaxed, yet it was able to gather an offended and funny look, one still resentful and unsure, along with a collective of smiles and laughs.</p>
<p>He gives a sigh - “And as much as would like to celebrate with all of you, midnight is drawing close” - The clock reading 11:53 - “So I’ll have to make it brief on how all of you have to fight Nyx” - At the top of Tartarus in January 31st, everything made known and clear, and the time of the definitive goodbye arriving at last.</p>
<p>“I guess this is a goodbye...” - Rubbing the back of his head as he approached the door, turning to see all of S.E.E.S together and determined to fight against the doomful future - “I… thanks to all of you for letting me experience the previous month as a human… And, maybe, all of you can stop the Fall” - He opens the door, everyone smiling at the last affirmation.</p>
<p>But there is something to do before going outside - “Makoto” - His beloved answered with an acknowledging sound and a “Ryoji…”, and he turned his head towards him - “I’m so thankful for having met you as Ryoji Mochizuki. You make my existence so whole and vibrant...</p>
<p>… Thank you so much, my husband” - He left the building and closed the door behind him, muffling the sounds and exclamations of surprise and shock. He just simply couldn’t lose the last opportunity to make his dearest blush for one of his stupidities. After all, for the time they were together, Makoto didn’t flicker at all with his commentaries and flirt. In fact, Ryoji made a sort of internal promise of trying to make him blush before the new year… wait a minute - “Happy new year to all of you!” - Was screamed, the last thing said by Ryoji</p>
<p>Finally, he gazes at the night sky, still untainted and pure black with an ethereal blue hue, with endless unseen and bright stars, unchanging and constant, with endless stories carved into them. And he smiles, remembering the starry stories he has told and memories he has created, eternal in the hearts of his friends. After all, if something changes, it doesn’t mean it dies - As long as he is remembered, he’s going to still be Ryoji.</p>
<p>Truly, the firmament has never looked so full of love, faith and hope for a human like today, as he finally is able to close his eyes and sleep without any regret or fear about tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So again: Any criticism?<br/>And what can I say? I didn't know that Ryoji losing his humanity was my jam xD I may try to write something about that more in depth other day. It was quite fun since it reminded me of one my favorite OCs.<br/>And this chapter it was easily the most self-indulgent thing I've written: Makoto kissing Ryoji's death form and they getting "married? Divine comedy references? They were more likely than I thought xD OOC? What is that? Don't know it and I do not care.<br/>So, the only thing missing is the epilogue that I may publish it the next Monday or Tuesday, and the extra that I still not sure If I will publish it.<br/>Anyways, bye~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Love which moves stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, finally the epilogue :D<br/>Regarding the title: How wasn't I supposed to do a divine comedy reference? Even more taking into account that The Answer is a big reference to it along with Orpheus's myth.<br/>Anyway, to whoever who is reading this, I hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A blinding light was the first thing that Ryoji saw… or well, the thing that actually woke him up. And even with the memories of the dorm and him falling asleep at the end still fresh like they were just the previous day, he has a vague feeling of loss, but also of what happened: The Fall has been stopped, and Nyx was put to sleep again <em> someho</em><em>w</em> - They did it, and <em> he won </em> . And while he really wants to scream of joy after this fact, the restlessness and dread of how they did it, the reason of why he is still <em> existing </em>when he shouldn’t and the knowledge about those facts are big enough to dissuade him from doing it.</p>
<p>“Where I’m?” - Ryoji tried to gauge the place in which he was: A <em> giant </em> , like a superlative giant… mansion? museum? mausoleum? He isn’t sure, but the style of the place is quite similar to an ancient greek building ("<em>T</em><em>he Parthenon maybe?</em>"), but also filled with a wetless and lukewarm golden mist, making it impossible to discern what it’s at the end of the room - “Is someone here?”</p>
<p>He tries to get up to explore a bit more, but his body catches him off guard: It has the same clothes, the same shape and the same height of when he was human, but he is utterly weightless - There is not even the slightest sensation at all, like a ghost. He stumbles a bit thanks to the lightweight body, now being quite clear for him that whatever is this, it’s located at the other side of the human world, the one that belongs to the collection thoughts and emotions of living people.</p>
<p>“<em>I</em><em>t should have been pretty obvious with this enormous thing</em>”</p>
<p>However, when he stabilized himself and gazed at the endless hall, Ryoji was able to hear the screams, the screams and shouts of <em> very </em> familiar voices. He turned back almost instantly and what he saw was, by all means, impossible: All of S.E.E.S with a person he didn’t recognize at all, with no Makoto to see (His heart shrunk at the thought) fighting against… <em>E</em><em>rebus</em>, the wish of humanity for an end and the monster that awakened Nyx. But this doesn’t have any sense: Why are all of his friends here? And where is Makoto?</p>
<p>And then, in between the movement and fighting, he saw <em> it</em>, and all the memories came back: The fight at the top of Tartarus, the destined awakening and descent of Nyx, his dearest ascending to fight and trying to stop her, and… “<em>He’s found the answer to life’s greatest question” </em>... And everything made sense again - The divine and beautiful door sealing away the wish for death, and his soul acting as a lock to never be open.</p>
<p>Still, that doesn’t explain why S.E.E.S and that unknown girl are here to begin with or how Aigis is able to use the same power as Makoto, although the fact that they are fighting Erebus should be quite obvious - Ryoji doubts that thing is going to just submissively wait for the seal to disappear. But… Why nobody is able to see him or interact with him at all? Junpei and Mitsuru pass through him without noticing, Yukari throws arrows and Aigis bullets that pass through him too, and even Fuuka seems unable to sense him at all. The only two exceptions are the girl (eerily similar to Aigis now that he can look at her closely) and the monster, and it would be more appropriate to say that they are <em> aware </em> that he is there than actually seeing him - They just give looks to his general direction, and sometimes not even close to where he actually is. Ryoji is, by all means, a ghost to them. And it didn’t matter how much he wanted to help them, he genuinely couldn’t at all. So when they fend off the monster even with their lives extremely close to end, it was a moment of relief for him</p>
<p>(<em>...</em><em>He didn’t feel any happiness at the situation or of them dying too</em>)</p>
<p>… But they have to go and exit this place they don’t belong to, unlike him and Metis (“<em>Aigis’ sister, eh? I think I understand a bit more</em>"). He really tried to congratulate them and said they did perfect with the realizations they had...</p>
<p>“<em>We can all change someday… As long as we’re alive, it can happen</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>If I think of him as protecting us, forever… it helps a lot</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>I'</em><em>m ready to start the morning of April 1st</em>”</p>
<p>“All of you… I couldn’t be more happy for all of you. I’m sure Makoto would… no, he <em> is </em> overjoyed by this too”</p>
<p>He, and by extension Makoto, couldn’t be more proud of them for following and moving with their lives, full of hope even with the experienced tragedies, but his friends were unable to hear him… with the exception of Metis. She, independent of what she actually felt, looked directly at him, her mouth gaping a bit along with a surprised expression - They were akin in nature, right? So Ryoji hopes she can convey his message to the others.</p>
<p>“Metis, where are you looking at? We have to go” - Aigis voice broke Metis concentration and she answered with dubious “Nothing!”, disappearing into the mist with the others.</p>
<p>And in that way, the giant mausoleum (“<em>Now it’s pretty clear is one</em>”) was silent again, with only Ryoji being present, sitting at the side of the seal </p>
<p>“Our friend are truly surprising” - He talks with a proud expression - “Even if you die for them, they are trying to move on and enjoy life, doing what they can as best as possible”</p>
<p>“You must be truly happy for them” - Ryoji already knows why he was unable to be seen yet present - “And thank you for what you did… As long as someone remembers me and wants to see me again, I can still exist in some manner”</p>
<p>He looks at Makoto’s left hand, finding their ring and smiles fondly at this. Truly, his dearest is marvelous in every sense, able to create two impossible miracles.</p>
<p>“This place must be lonely and boring when you’re going to be here for all eternity” - As much as it hurts to admit it, Erebus isn’t like the others stories ideated by humanity: It is a wish from the depths of the heart, of primal things that don’t belong to normal human experience. As long as shadows, the lowest parts of the human psyche and almost alien in nature, wish to be whole again, Erebus won’t stop existing - “But I have an idea..”</p>
<p>The previous mist scattered and the decorated floor disappeared, revealing the true floor of the seal: An endless black space, with countless shining stars… no, stars no, but the lives of endless people, their stories, their connections and actions. The sea where all souls of humankind are connected and reside, and the world that his dearest loved so much he sacrificed himself to protect it takes form.</p>
<p>“I may not be able to interact with the physical existence, but it’s only fair for you to at least hear what happens in there” - A melancholic voice - “Makoto, I will always be by your side, you know? So, until everything ends, I’ll tell you every story I can watch from here”</p>
<p>Telling every story of the world that is being so loved, of the countless people and stars he saved and gave unknown hope, of the countless souls he has faith in.</p>
<p>“So where do we begin, my husband?” - Were the last words of Ryoji, spoken with his old joy and mettle reminiscing of olds days of stargazing, before he went into an endless journey of experience and memories - The stories of the vibrant and ephemeral stars, able to move and live thanks to his dearest love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Same as the other chapters: Criticism?<br/>Anyways, how the Erebus' fight came to be if Yukari isn't in love with the protagonist this time? Well, Aigis' time. Bu that matter, I have always asked why Aigis wasn't the one to wish the protagonist to came back since it made more sense to me than Yukari, even more with the common interpretations of Makoto/Minato (Although I guess I can be a bit biased). On tracks again, Aigis' wish conflicted with Metis' purporse and it led them to fight each other. Aigis ends up losing and Metis, trying to make things better, remembers the last door and, then, Erebus' fight.<br/>But regarding to Makoto and Ryoji... I can't seem to give them a truly happy ending at all. But, hey, at least they are together for all eternity this time.<br/>Anyways, thank you for reading this fic and I hope I end the other fics soon (I'm in between Aigis-Metis post answer or another ryomina), so bye~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>